Relm et Paula Ng
by Mitora
Summary: Relm obtient puni par un Étranger qui savent discipliner les enfants corrompus ! (thèmes et blasphème mûrs).
1. Partie I

****

Relm et Paula Ng

Par Mitora

(mitora@hongkong.com)

(mitora@hkem.com)

---

Final Fantasy VI est la marque déposée de Square soft.

AVERTISSEMENT: Si le contenu donnant une fessée ou doux de masochisme de Sado vous offense, PARTEZ MAINTENANT! Je suis contre la cruauté d'enfant, mais cette histoire est la FICTION 100%! PAS POUR DES AMOUREUX DE RELM! 

UNE AUTRE NOTE: Ceci est basé sur des noms de FF6jp. pourrait être différent de la version occidentale. 

****

---

Il était une fois, il y avait une vieille fille de Magi de 16 ans nommée Relm. Relm était une fille très active, elle aime dessiner, peindre, sculpt, fait l'aérobic et danse. Mais Relm était souvent un vain, snobbish, type de loner de gallon aussi. Elle a très peu d'amis, la plupart des personnes trouvent son goût dans les choses impair et demented, puisqu'elle a maintenant teint ses cheveux une couleur bleu-noire, porte le rouge à lèvres noir, un rose, collier spiky de chien, noir bas-a coupé la robe, le dessus rouge sanglant de halter et quelques bas rayés rouges et blancs. Relm également obtenu quelques tatoos sur elle des bras et des jambes des trois dieux, de l'Onigami (Doom), du Mashin (Poltergeist) et du Joushin (Goddess) et des bêtes fantômes. Relm a également obtenu lui le bellybutton perçant aussi bien. Stragus, son père grand lui a indiqué que beaucoup, BEAUCOUP DE fois de ne pas s'habiller dans l'habillement gothique, de ne pas obtenir des tattoos ou ne pas obtenir lui le bellybutton perçant, mais elle a écouté, non, elle n'a pas écouté. Relm a pensé qu'elle était meilleure que les aînés. 

Chaque jour, quand Relm est entré dehors dans son habillement gothique chaud, elle obtiendrait toute l'attention de garçons de village. Les garçons ont regardé les 16 ans sexy vieux, ne sachant pas quel danger a menacé sur l'île en croissant. Pendant que les garçons continuaient à regarder, ils ont été unknowingly mangés par les monstres et les démons qui se font à la maison. Relm a aimé toute l'attention qu'elle obtenait, puisqu'aucun garçon n'a jamais voulu sortir avec elle il y a un long temps. Cependant, elle était ignorante des accidents qu'elle causait sur l'île. 

Un jour, celui changera tout, pour le meilleur.

Pendant un jour, femme chinoise âgée de 22 ans une jeune nommée Paula Ng a hérité Thamasa. Par la suite, elle était une Étrangère de ce de monde étrange. Tout quel Paula retrouvé était qu'elle a vu portique dans la ville natale, Kowloon et a été mysteriously sucé dedans car elle s'est approchée de rougeoyer dehors de sa maison. Paula a renversé ses cheveux bleu-noirs d'un côté à l'autre et s'est redressé hors de ses capris et dessus de réservoir, errant ce petit village étrange. Soudainement, Paula a aperçu une jeune femme dans le maquillage gothique et l'habillement d' indication. Elle a entendu parler de cette fille, la fille dont le sexyiness. piloterait des hommes à leur sort malheureux aux mains des démons et était irrespectueux de d'autres autour d'elle. Paula pensait à straightning cet enfant sauvage dehors, ainsi elle a silencieusement approché sa maison et s'est tenue prêt le côté unsuspecting de Relm. 

"Puits, jeune dame......" Paula a demandé. Relm, pensant qu'elle était seule, s'est levé dans la surprise. 

WHAAAAA!. Relm crié dans la surprise. Le Ce qui sont vous faisant ici?. 

"Veulent juste savoir, sont votre père grand à la maison?. " Soupçonneux de Paula demandé. 

"Non." demandé Relm. "He Dehors et environ, se penchant les qualifications des monstres et des démons? Pourquoi?. "

"Ok puis..." grognement Paula . ".....est au moins votre mère ou père à la maison?"

"Non, ils sont manquants et présumé MORT!" pleuré Relm. Paula a rayé sa tête et s'est senti confus. 

"N'est pas ce ce que j'ai entendu...." Paula a dit avec un énorme, sly grimace.

"Maintenant, Relm, est Celes ou Tina avec vous?"

"Ah, Tina est avec des enfants dans Mobliz et Celes est au théatre de l'opéra." Relm a maugréé. "Maintenant pourquoi l'enfer me demandez-vous ces derniers question?" Paula s'est levé et obtenu même plus près de Relm et regardé vers le bas elle car le hawk regarderait vers le bas la proie. 

"Les Has votre père grand vous disent de ne pas circuler s'habiller comme cela?" Paula hurlé. Relm a roulé ses yeux dans le dégoût à la femme. 

"L'ci non se rappellent...." Relm dit. Paula a grondé la jeune dame. 

"Je me rappelle le vieil homme Stragus, votre père grand, dit MOI que vous ne deviez pas circuler s'habiller comme cela ." Paula a crié. "HOMMES INNOCENTS DE MORTS DANS LES BATAILLES, JUSTE PUISQUE VOUS DÉTOURNIEZ LEURS ATTENTIONS ET MONTRIEZ HORS FONCTION!!!" 

"O vous êtes simplement jaloux, parce que vous êtes un vieux mettez en sac et I.m une jeune déesse! Ainsi NYAH!" La remarque que Relm taunted Paula avec Paula obtenu enraged . 

"Écoutez missy!J'AI 22 ANS! Je NE SUIS PAS Un VIEUX SAC!" Paula a crié dans la colère pendant qu'elle sortait une certaine corde de jute de sa bourse et attachait des mains de Relm . "Je vais vous enseigner une leçon que votre gardien juridique devrait vous avoir enseigné !" Comme elle a commencé à obtenir Relm sur son recouvrement, jeune dame commencée pour donner un coup de pied et crier dans la colère .

"NON, NON, PAS CECI!" Relm a crié pendant que Paula soulevait vers le haut sa jupe noire de satin, voyant qu'elle portait les culottes de dentelle serrées de thong . 

"Ah, les culottes de port toutes de women.s préparent la petite fille !" Paula a ri sous cape. "Vous en avez besoin qui accroît jusqu'à faites!" Paula a alors retiré encore plus de corde de jute de sa bourse et a commencé à l'attacher autour des chevilles de Relm , so Relm could stop kicking her. "Ici il va, GOSSE!"

Paula a soulevé vers le haut sa main et a commencé à donner une fessée violemment au bout de Relm .

FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE! FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE! FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE! 

"ARRÊTEZ-LE! ARRÊTEZ-LE!" Relm pleuré dans la agonie. 

"Trop tard!" Paula a dit. "Vous avez été une mauvaise fille! Les mauvaises filles obtiennent données une fessée !" Elle a continué à donner une fessée à Relm avec le tout elle force et ignoré ses cris de douleur et de agonie . "Pleurent tous que vous voulez, mais I.ll continuent toujours le coutil! It.s ou que vous obtenez donné une fessée ou je vous nourris aux monstres que le devour les hommes vous essayaient de séduire !"

"OK, OK!" Relm crié.

"Ce qui est lui? Donner une fessée, ou être nourriture de monstre?" Paula demandé.

"Je pense que l'identification plutôt soit donnée une fessée ." Relm pleurniché. "Je suis trop jeune pour mourir!" 

Si ce n'en était pas assez, par des standers marchant par la fessée Relm de Paula de scie, et faisait sortir réellement un coup-de-pied du scénario entier. 

"HAHA! Le petit gosse de Stragus obtient finalement donné une fessée !" Un spectateur a ri sous cape.

"Je souhaite que le vieil homme ait pensé à ceci IL Y A un LONG TEMPS !" Un autre spectateur a ri sous cape. "Si j'avais une fille grande QUI s'est corrompue, je la disciplinerais jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité de world.s ait soit venue !" Pendant que le rire des citoyens de Thamasa se développait plus fort et plus fort, Relm a commencé à pleurer plus dur .

"NOOOOOOON!!!" pleuré Relm. " C'EST TELLEMENT FICHU EMBARRAS!" Car Paula a continué la fessée, Relm slouched son cou au-dessus de et a vu une partie de chair nue de Paula de Paula à l'extrémité de son pantalon de capri. Relm est allé plus d'et a commencé à mordre aussi dur qu'elle pourrait, parce qu'il était seul de chose attaché vers le haut de la fille pourrait faire .

"OWWWWWWWW! VOUS PEU DE SHIT!" Paula hurlé comme elle smacked le dos de la tête de Relm loin de ses jambes. Car Relm a soulevé sa tête vers le haut, Paula a vu tout à fait du saignement, peau cassée où Relm l'a mordue. "Vous êtes une si petite bête!"

"NON, VOUS ÊTES CHATTE!" Relm a crié dans la colère avec des larmes fonctionnant en bas de son visage . Ceci Paula obtenu bien plus aggravé, mais en même temps, Paula a obtenu un autre tour vers le haut de sa douille . 

"OBTENEZ ICI!" Paula a dit en tant qu'elle levée du porche. Relm slithered juste sa voie vers Paula, avec des larmes fonctionnant en bas de son visage et l'extrémité arrière un rose lumineux des fessées fourty Paula l'a donnée. Paula alors, Relm saisi par les poignets et traîné lui dans la maison de Relm.s et dans la salle vivante.

"Voyez ce que vous ici?" Paula a crié pendant qu'elle se dirigeait à la marque Relm de morsure la donnait . "Est ce ce que les chiens fâchés font, de jeunes femmes non civilisées! Vous payerez !" Paula a regardé autour de la maison pour quelques articles de fessée, tels que des palettes ou des cannes ou quelque chose faire l'extrémité arrière du rouge de betterave de lueur de Relm avec des inscriptions comme punition. Soudainement, quand Paula était dans la salle de guest.s, elle a trouvé un groupe de bâtons en bambou penchés vers le haut contre était, support dans la longueur et taille, mais se perfectionne pour la punition! Paula s'est précipité dans la salle où Relm était, obtenant une société, poignée serrée sur le poteau en bambou et sur sa marque blessante de morsure. Paula a été élevé dans une famille plutôt disciplinaire à hong kong qui a su les voies de leurs ancêtres et diverses autres chinoises folkloriques philosophies et façons de vivre . La discipline et le respect aux aînés étaient une chose obligatoire, violant une écrite punition . Paula a su toute la ceci, mais Relm n'a cependant jamais. Paula a trouvé Relm, avec sa tête penchée au-dessus du repos de pied dans le coin, pleurant et pleurnichant .

"Relm Correct, Se lèvent!" Paula a crié pendant qu'elle retirait en bambou le poteau . "C'est pour me mordre!" Paula a retiré le poteau et a commencé au whack le bout de Relm avec la canne en bambou. 

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! 

Chaque whack a donné à Relm les taches rouges lumineuses de canne et son arrière a commencé à tourner le rouge rouge. 

"Je vais dire Grandpa tout de ce que vous avez fait!" Relm pleuré. 

"Voulez parier?" Paula a ri dehors fort comme son whacking de canne devenu encore plus dur et plus vite qu'avant .

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK! 

Approximativement 60 WHACKS et 40 fessées, laissant un rouge cramoisi de betterave avec des marques de canne imprimé. Paula a alors délié la corde autour des mains et des pieds de Relm, laissant des marques là aussi bien. Paula lui a donné un léger regard modifié et puis a regardé plus d'au Window, notant que Stragus et Claide venaient à la maison. Pendant que les deux hommes marchaient dedans, ils entraient avec les bras ouverts à Paula. 

"Hé Paula, comment ayez-vous été?" Stragus a demandé heureusement.

"Grand, excepté cette peau cassée sur ma cuisse." Paula dit. Stragus regardé vers le bas sa blessure et a grimacé.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pourrait guérir CELA!" Stragus dit comme il était prêt pour mouler "Saint Vent", un charme pour guérir tous les principaux et mineurs blessures, blessures et dommages . Claide est venu à Paula et a mis son bras autour d'elle. Depuis Clide (autrefois connu comme"L'Assassin Shadow") a donné être vers le haut un assassin le jour de la défaite de Cefca, il a commencé à former un écrasement pour cette femme d'Étranger, depuis qu'elle a trébuché à son monde .

"Ce qui avait été en fonction assorti à vous autour d'ici ?" Claide demandé comme il a entendu de grands sanglots et gémissements de Relm. Paula a mené Claide et Stragus plus d'à la salle où Relm était dedans. Son bout était rouge de betterave, son visage était rose lumineux, yeux rouges et larmes tombant rapidement en bas de son visage. 

"Ce qui sont vous faisant avec celui la chienne?" Relm a demandé. Claide est devenu honteux pour découvrir que cette jeune femme ungrateful était sa fille. 

"L'entretien de non aiment cela, fille!" Claide crié. "En tant que votre papa, je veux que vous montriez plus de respect vers cette jeune femme !" 

"PAPAAAA!" Relm hurlé dans la surprise. "Vous êtes VIVANT! Je souhaite que vous ayez été ici pour arrêter cette aliénée femme."

"Elle n'est pas aliéné Relm!" Stragus crié. "C'était vraiment mon défaut."

"POURQUOI!?" Relm pleuré dans le choc. 

"J'ai été voie trop doucement sur vous beaucoup de fois. Mais je ne vous écope pas hors de ce temps. Vous avez mérité d'être punis pour votre boorishness et désobéissance !" Stragus said. "J'ai maintenant su mieux, grâce au Paula Ng. J'ai su que vous avez eu besoin d'un rôle-modèle femelle POSITIF. J'ai su que ces culbuteurs femelles et minuscules-boppers n'étaient pas en tant que positif, mais cela va tout changer !"

"MAIS PÈRE...... mais.....grand PÈRE....!" Relm pleurnicher.

"Aucuns mais, excepté vous bout rouge et endolori lumineux qui mérite d'être dans votre chambre!" Claide dit comme il a fait Relm se lever. Relm n'a jamais senti cette beaucoup de douleur à son arrière. Il était trop pénible de s'asseoir ou se lever.   
  
"ALLEZ À VOTRE PIÈCE ET PENSEZ À CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT!" Paula a commandé. Stragus est monté et suit Relm à sa pièce. 

"Je dois avoir un entretien avec ma grande fille." Stragus a indiqué aux couples. "Je ne sais pas ce qui est dans elle maintenant qu'elle être si étrange." 

Paula et Claide étaient main et main, avec le chien de Claide, Intercepteur par le côté. 

"Ainsi, êtes vous simple?" Paula a ri nerveusement.

"Oui, j'ai été pour tellement longtemps!" Claide ri en arrière. Il a semblé pour toujours puisqu'il a ri ou a senti le plaisir dans sa vie foncée et amère. Mais c'était tout à changer, puisqu'il a rencontré sa fille rêveuse. 

"Let's go to your room, okay?" Paula asked in delight.

"L'ok....it était une si longue journée aujourd'hui!" Claide a répondu pendant qu'ils allaient à leur pièce.

"Vous me dites!" La pensée de Paula à elle-même car ils tous les deux ont reposé dans chaque autres arme. 


	2. Partie II

****

Relm et Paula Ng

Par Mitora

(mitora@hongkong.com)

(mitora@hkem.com)

---

Final Fantasy VI est la marque déposée de Square soft.

AVERTISSEMENT: Si le contenu donnant une fessée ou doux de masochisme de Sado vous offense, PARTEZ MAINTENANT! Je suis contre la cruauté d'enfant, mais cette histoire est la FICTION 100%! PAS POUR DES AMOUREUX DE RELM! 

UNE AUTRE NOTE: Ceci est basé sur des noms de FF6jp. pourrait être différent de la version occidentale. 

****

---

Partie II

---

Il était temps pour le lit, mais pour une certaine raison impaire, Relm ne pourrait pas aller au lit . Son extrémité arrière était en tellement douleur qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'asseoir ou fixer et ses yeux étaient si rouges, cela qu'elle ne pourrait pas pleurer plus longtemps . Garçon d'Oh, comment elle était fâchée contre le de Paula Ng et son père grand . Elle ne pourrait pas croire comment Stragus allait courir des choses autour de la maison dorénavant et comment son "père" formait un écrasement sur celui qui caned la. Soudainement, car tout la nuit était silencieuse, elle pourrait entendre quelques bruits étranges et bizarres venant de la salle où Claide et Paula où restant dedans, il étaient comme rien que Relm a jamais entendu dans sa vie. 

"Oooooooh.......Oooooooh!" une voix féminine gémie dehors.

"Oui Oui Ouuuuuui......." une voix masculine chuchotée.

"Plus dur, PLUS DUR!" la voix féminine encouragée. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"Siiiiii Grand!" la voix masculine sighed dans le plaisir. Ceci commençait vraiment à tracasser Relm, ainsi elle a marché plus d'à la porte et l'a mise vers le haut contre elle, entendant ce qui continuait tout. Car elle a serré son oreille vers le haut contre la porte, elle a entendu le lancement en l'air, tournant et rebondissement .

"Oh mon dieu, quelles choses horrifiantes se produisent ?" Relm demandé à elle-même dans le curiousity. Ainsi Relm précipité au loin de nouveau à sa pièce et a saisi hors d'un couteau sculpt plutôt pointu pour la protection et a mis une paire de lunettes légères au-dessus de son visage, ainsi elle pourrait voir ce qui s'étend sous l'obscurité. En tant qu'elle lui a laissé la pièce, intercepteur suivi et mis en marche à la patte à la porte .

"Ce qui est lui Interceptor?" Relm chuchoté. "Vous sentez quelque chose?" Interceptor maintenu pawing la porte impatiemment comme bruits étranges dans la pièce de Claide et de Paula.s s'est développé plus fort et plus fort . "Soyez garçon soigneux, là pouvez être grand danger menaçant dans la salle !"

Comme Relm a ouvert la porte, Interceptor sauté dans la chambre aimez un raie de lumière tandis que Relm sautait à cloche-pied dedans, utilisant son couteau sculpting dans une fureur folle. Relm ne pourrait pas croire de ce qu'elle était témoin. Elle a vu son père et la femme d'Étranger avec nue toutes les couvertures et des feuilles enroulées autour d'elles. Les couples ont été également engloutis en transpiration et respiraient fortement. Relm était mortified au delà de la croyance. 

"AAAAAAACK! Madame, père, montre dehors! Les feuilles vous mangent !" pleuré hors de Relm pendant qu'elle commençait à démêler et couper vers le haut des feuilles, essayant de libérer son père et Paula tandis que l'intercepteur tirait sur les feuilles avec son maw. Les deux ont regardé plutôt dégoûtés et dérangés l'interruption grossière. 

"Relm, diable vous pensent vous faites!" Claide crié. 

"Les couvertures vous mangeaient tous les deux et j'essayais de sauver vos vies ." Relm expliqué. "Et pour les dieux, OBTENEZ DE L'HABILLEMENT DESSUS!" Pendant que Relm entrait dans le hysterics et Interceptor avec son écorcement fort, Paula a sauté à cloche-pied hors du lit nu (puisqu'elle était trop fatiguée et n'a pas une robe longue) et Relm soulevé vers le haut et mis lui au-dessus de l'épaule .

"Relm, votre père grand vous a indiqué aller au lit!" Paula soupir. "Il est 3:00 AM le matin, MAINTENANT SATISFONT, SATISFONT VONT DORMIR!" Interceptor observé comme Paula a commencé à enlever l'équipement de Relm et d'outils et l'est finalement entrée dans le lit. 

"Mais mes maux de bout!" Relm pleurniché. Paula juste tenu là et soupir. 

"Oh ho Relm, vous êtes en effet spécial. Mais je ne suis pas un certain ogre, si vous satisferiez la forme vers le haut, peut-être votre âne ne blesserais pas !" Paula broutage. "Maintenant, obtenez du sommeil!"

"Ok...." Relm chuchoté. Car elle a fermé ses yeux, Paula humide de nouveau à sa pièce avec l'intercepteur et s'est étendu à côté de son cher Claide. Ils étaient les deux trop fatigués à continuer, mais ils à la place, doucement étendu dans chaque autres arme. 

Le jour suivant, Relm lentement levé de ses heures courtes de sommeil. Elle était en effet excentrique et chancelante de sa longue, agonizing journée. Soudainement, Paula est venu éclatant dans sa salle et a semblé plutôt énergique. 

"Ok, Relm, il est temps pour le petit déjeuner!." Paula a indiqué. "But D'ABORD, I.m vous obtenant habillé." Mâchoire de Relm laissée tomber dans le choc. 

"QUI!?" Relm pleuré. "J'ai des ans de seize. J'ai PAS un enfant!"

"Stragus m'a envoyé vers le haut ici et il m'a dit vous obtiendra habillé." Paula laughed. "Est-ce que non seulement j'allant vous obtenir habillé, I.m vous donne également un fichu makeover aussi bien !" Paula est passé par des tiroirs de cabinet et de raboteuse de Relm pour voir si elle avait n'importe quel autre habillement . 

"Ce travail peut être une telle chienne parfois!" Paula a maugréé à elle-même. Elle a retiré quelques combinaisons colorées par lavande et une chemise gainée puffy incorporée avec des fleurs. Paula a maintenu Relm pendant qu'elle essayait de lutter dans les bras de la femme. 

"Ack, c'est tout l'extérieur chaud!" Relm pleurniché. "Ces vêtements m'inciteront à suer!"

"RELM!" Paula crié. "Vous ne rendez pas ceci facile sur moi!" Après les quinze minutes de lutte, Paula est finalement parvenu à obtenir Relm habillé dans l'habillement de descente . "Maintenant, où est votre maquillage noir?"

"Ummmmmm......Je ne sais pas." trouvé Relm. Paula a incliné la tête sa tête et a eu tout à fait une grimace timide .

"Ohhhhhh, Je suis sûr que vous ne savez pas!" Paula dit comme elle a recherché les tiroirs de Relm. Pendant qu'elle recherchait, elle a trouvé du noir, du maquillage bleu et mauve-foncé d'indigo. "Voici votre maquillage, mais nous allons porter une nuance différente de rouge à lèvres et c'est tout!" 

"CE QUI?" Relm hurlé. "Aller m'obliger à porter ce crap orange crappy de lèvre vous aimez tellement? Je DÉTESTE L'Orange De COULEUR!"

"Trop mauvais! Les regards améliorent que le regard horrible de goth!" Paula dit comme elle a levé le maquillage de Relm. Comme ils ont été faits, Paula a obtenu la table pour placer et a obtenu la nourriture prête pour Relm, Stragus et Claide. Si ce n'était pas assez, Paula était néanmoins assez sorte pour ouvrir certains aliments pour chiens pour l'intercepteur et réclamés lui plus de son petit repas. Claide et Stragus étaient tous creuser prêt dedans, mais Relm wigged totalement dehors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Relm screamed in disgust. Paula came running over to the table as she heard the loud scream.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est? Trop chaud, trop froid?" Paula demandé. Relm a tenu vers le haut et lui a donné un regard sale.

"Qui sont vous nous!" d'alimentation Relm a crié pendant qu'elle retirait des fruits de mer. des légumes d'amour de "I, mais, pourquoi l'enfer y a-t-il des monstres de bébé et des gros morceaux de graisse de béhémoth en ma nourriture? Est elle vivante de something?"

"Non." Paula calmement dit. "C'est caillette de poulpe, de calmar, de crevette et de haricots de bébé. Ils ne sont pas vivants, maintenant, il ne vous blesseront pas pour l'essayer." Mais Relm n'a pas écouté, au lieu de cela, elle est devenue folle si qu'elle a bu le contenu entier dans une bouteille en verre bleue non étiquetée.

"Non Relm! C'est........" Stragus a hurlé dehors pendant que Relm buvait tout le liquide vers le haut. Elle n'a pas écouté, mais quand la bouteille était finalement vide, Relm a semblé étourdi et plutôt malade.

"Êtes vous essayant d'empoisonner moi ou quelque chose!" Relm a maugréé à Paula. "Vous m'incitez à vouloir.......WRETCH!" Alors Relm est tombé à la terre et s'est évanoui. Interceptor est allé courir plus d'à elle et a commencé à la renifler pour voir si elle était encore vivante.

"Grand! Elle a bu la chose entière de Sake vin!" Claide a maugréé dans le dégoût pendant qu'il traînait Relm jusqu'à sa pièce. Paula a décidé de finir le repas de Relm pour elle, puisqu'elle a semblé avoir plutôt faim.

Après, Paula a suivi Claide, Interceptor et Stragus à la pièce et au Relm de Relm était encore passé dehors. Chacun a semblé être plutôt confondu et plutôt frustré à la situation entière dans laquelle Relm a mis chacun.

"elle doit VRAIMENT grandir!" sighed Paula. Soudainement, les yeux de Relm se sont légèrement ouverts, mais elle était ainsi hors de son esprit.

"Whoa, où moi......?" a bégayé Relm. "ce qui grandit?"

"Votre futur avec MOI!" Paula dit car elle la traçait remet au nombril perçant de Relm. "Maintenant, où est cet anneau de nombril de rien d'un dieu? Hmmmmmmm...."

"NOOOOON, nombril....singing à moi.....!!!" Relm a gémi pendant qu'elle sentait Paula saisir son anneau et sentiment de nombril sa prise il dehors par la force. "NOOON! Arrêtez-le nombril!" Alors Paula a remis l'anneau de nombril à Stragus.

"Je vais rincer cet 'anneau 'en bas de la toilette!" Stragus a ri sous cape comme il se dirige au loin à l'urinal. Sur sa sortie, il a saisi TOUS LES anneaux disponibles du bellybutton de Relm et les a rincés TOUS en bas de la toilette. "Anneaux d'au revoir!!"

"Il y a monstre de toilette dans la maison! OBTENEZ-LE DEHORS!" le Relm ivre a crié pendant qu'elle entendait l'éclat de toilette, engloutissant tout son bellybutton sonne. Claide a obtenu Relm vers le haut sur son recouvrement et unbuttoned l'extrémité arrière sur les combinaisons de Relm et a commencé à gifler ses mains vers le haut contre son arrière.

"C'est ce qui obtenez vous pour être whacked dehors et obtenant bu outre de NOTRE boisson alcoolisée!" Claide a crié pendant qu'il commençait à donner une fessée solidement à l'adolescent ivre.

FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE!

Étrangement, cette fois autour, Relm n'a pas semblé éclater pleurant. Elle a juste semblé être ivre trop pour noter ses environnements entiers.

"Oh mon dieu, un saule de whomp me gifle autour!" Relm dit dans la surprise ivre. "Essai de l'obtenir dessus ou quelque chose?"

"Le non, ceci est votre punition pour la cuisine merveilleuse de ne pas manger Paula's et boire de tout le Sake!" Claide dit comme il a continué à donner une fessée. 

FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE FESSÉE!

"Weeeee Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" ri Relm . "Une chose plus dure de saule de Whomp de claque!!"

"Ummmm.....ok. Quoi que!" Claide thought to himself in bemusement. Usually, this would get Relm crying her eyes out, but she did not shed one tear. Instead, she kept laughing and hallucinating.

"Je puis voir la musique bien, oui je BIDON!" Relm a ri dehors fort dans whimsy comme elle l'a ondulée des mains autour dans le ciel. Elle a vu de diverses mains suivre après ses propres mains, comme des échos sur les falaises des gorges. Cette fois autour, Paula et Stragus obtenus ont plutôt préoccupé par l'individu de Relm étant et ont décidé de vérifier vers le haut plus étroitement dessus d'elle. Soudainement, pendant que Paula regardait plus étroitement le visage de Relms, la fille d'adolescent a tourné pâle et ses joues commencés pour souffler vers le haut.

"Merde d'aw, je n'aime pas les regards de ceci!" Paula a chuchoté à elle-même en tant qu'elle obtenue plus près de Relm. Stragus a essayé de la tirer loin de Relm.

"Paula, je pense que Relm est....." allant Stragus a indiqué, mais il était trop tard. Car Paula a obtenu Relm proche, sa bouche a ouvert toute la manière vers le haut et le vomi fétide et volumineux s'est renversé de sa bouche.

"UGH!" Paula un crié dans le dégoût. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON" comme Paula a fonctionné de la salle, Interceptor a commencé à courir et Stragus commencé pour suivre après elle.

"Non, Paula, vous égouttez partout!" Stragus pleuré comme Paula a semblé courir et trouver son chemin à la salle de bains.

"Je sais!" Paula hurlé. "Le besoin juste de prendre une douche et d'obtenir l'habillement propre!" 

Ampèreheure oui, la douche. Salut de Paula de la folie de la fille de Magi et de ses escapades. Pendant que Paula glissait outre de son habillement souillé par vomi, elle a sauté à cloche-pied dans la douche et a senti l'eau chaude l'arroser partout. C'était un sentiment si gentil pour la femme d'Étranger, sachant que les douches en cette terre du monde et de planète étaient identiques. Été senties comme ses problèmes ont la fonte juste loin sous l'eau courante. Elle a semblé comme rien l'a tracassée. 

Ou est ce ce qu'elle a pensé.......

Comme Claide FINALEMENT arrêté donnant une fessée à Relm, elle s'est obtenue vers le haut et a commencé à chanceler autour dans tout toute la maison. Le jeune ivre était ainsi hors de son esprit et était un tel désordre . Alors Relm a noté un ouvert fendu par porte et décide pour le vérifier dehors. 

"Défaut de la reproduction sonore, je vois la lumière!" Relm crié dans le glee. "La lumière.......du SALUT!" Relm éclatez soudainement dans la salle de bains et avez marché dans où Paula se baignait, vêtu! 

"Relm, ce que la baise sont vous faisant? SORTEZ!" pleuré hors de Paula comme Relm a sauté dans la douche .

"Mais je vous veux mama! Venez à moi, mama!" Relm marmonné comme elle l'a enroulée des bras autour du corps nu de Paula . Paula senti vraiment confus. 

"Et je l'ai pensée étais mauvais sobre?" Paula pensé à elle-même. "HA! Je dois imaginer à un plan....et VITE!"


	3. Partie III

****

Relm et Paula Ng

By Mitora

(mitora@hongkong.com)

(mitora@hkem.com)

---

Final Fantasy VI est la marque déposée de Square soft.

AVERTISSEMENT: Si le contenu donnant une fessée ou doux de masochiste de sadique vous offense, PARTEZ MAINTENANT! Je suis contre la cruauté d'enfant, mais cette histoire est la FICTION 100%! PAS POUR DES AMOUREUX DE RELM!

AUTRE NOTE: Ceci est basé sur des noms de FF6jp. pourrait être différent de la version occidentale.

****

---

Partie III

---

Un jour, Paula était ainsi soumis à une contrainte dehors, qu'elle a décidé d'aller sur une promenade toute seule et chien de Claide, intercepteur.

"Un cher dieu, je ne pense pas que moi ou les types peut avoir affaire avec cette 'fille' beaucoup plus longue!" Paula a marmonné à elle-même pendant qu'elle marchait autour de l'île, mais pas sans quelques munitions, personnels magiques.Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun pistolet en ce monde et Paula n'était pas assez grand pour soulever vers le haut des haches et des claymores, les tiges magiques convenaient assez à elle. Mais la chose étrange était, ce Stragus dit Paula que la magie a disparu du monde; cependant, il restait une certaine puissance magique dans des ces tiges qu'elle a portées autour quand son et l'intercepteur a combattu un monstre ou deux.

"Il est plus facile traiter défaut de la reproduction sonore, ces monstres que Relm!" Paula chuckled to herself. "Comment incroyable!" Soudainement, Interceptor a vu quelque chose rougeoyer dans le tunnel éloigné dans les montagnes et a démarré pour écorcer effréné. "Ce qui est lui garçon......?"

"UN CHER DIEU DE L'COH!" Paula a crié pendant qu'elle tombait presque à la terre et s'évanouissait. Paula a senti trois corps éthérés la soulever outre de l'écorcement sain de la terre et de panique d'Interceptor.

Des heures plus tard, Paula a lentement ouvert ses yeux. À sa surprise bizarre, elle a vu les trois dieux de la magie: Onigami (Doom), Mashin (Poltergeist) et Joushin (Goddess). Ils ont semblé regarder concerné pour la femme, se demandant de pourquoi elle a décidé qu'elle et le chien pourraient les explorer autour de l'île en croissant magique et d'où elle était.

"Ce qui.......produisez-vous?" Paula a indiqué dans une voix chancelante. Les trois dieux magiques ont noté qu'elle n'était pas de ce monde.

"Qui sont vous, être étrange?" Mashin demandé en tant que conscience regagnée par Paula.

"Je suis Paula Ng." Paula chuchoté. "J'étais la terre de planète et pendant un désastre qui a frappé Kowloon, un vortex m'a ouvert et a avalé tout en essayant de s'échapper de mon campus s'effondrant d'université." 

"Histoire étonnante, Paula." Onigami répondu. "La première fois qu'une personne d'une autre terre a est venue près à cette planète."

"Vous des types êtes les trois dieux!" hurlé Paula. "J'ai entendu Stragus parler de vous des types. Pourquoi êtes toujours vous des types ici?"

"C'est distant du royaume magique que cela mène au monde à la maison des bêtes fantômes." Joushin expliqué à la femme lasse. "Ce qu'apporte vous et le chien ici?"

"Ho d'Oh, il est enfer ayant affaire avec cette chienne desoulèvement de Stragus!" gémi Paula. "Maintenant qu'elle est une adolescente, elle semble être un plus mauvais esprit son attitude et est plus indisciplinée!" soupir Paula. "Moi se demandant si vous des types pourriez m'aider, Stragus, intercepteur et mon Claide aimé?" Les dieux ont décidé de réfléchir et de discuter pendant un moment.

"Correcte. Nous vous aiderons dame mortelle." Mashin a répondu. "Mais où aux débuts.....? Vous à de vous êtes intervenus beaucoup avec cette fille." 

"Vous me dites Mashin." Paula pensé à elle-même. 

"D'abord, déplaçons l'excédent par télépathie à où vous restez Paula!" Onigami dit comme il a commencé à mouler une définition de déplacer à partir de la caverne montagneuse au village de Thamasa.

Quand il est devenu si tard la nuit, les dieux, le Paula, le Stragus et le Claide se sont réunis et pensée d'un plan pour obtenir Relm pour former TOTALEMENT vers le haut. 

"Correct, où nous commençons?" Joushin a demandé aux humains.  


"Que diriez-vous la fonte un charme sur le dessin-modèle de Relm, ainsi lui ne viendra pas à la vie?" Claide demandé. Stragus a incliné la tête son non principal.

"Qui ne fonctionnera pas. Éprouvé est lui, l'art et apportent l'image à la vie à ce que Relm est bon." Stragus expliqué. "Il n'y a aucun arrêt dans cela." Paula a finalement intervenu.

"Hé, je sais quoi faire!" Paula a annoncé. 

"Ce qui soit?" demandez Onigami.

"Vous avez su que Relm a des ans de seize, et en a 'permanente' corps TATTOO!" Toute la les hommes et les mâchoires du dieu s'est laissée tomber. "Et elle a des figures de vous trois ceux saintes aussi!"

"Comment défi elle!" Onigami boudé.

"Elle est plutôt trop jeune pour cette substance!" Mashin maugréé.

"Ok, vous vous êtes obtenus une bonne cause!" Joushin dit avec un sourire.

Chacun des six partait furtivement en haut dans la salle de Relm et essayé de ne pas la réveiller. Pour être du côté sûr, Joushin l'a chantée "Chanson de sommeil" pour maintenir Relm endormi pour une bonne quantité de temps. 

"L'ok chacun, est maintenant votre chance!" Paula a chuchoté. Onigami a fait un saut au lit et a soulevé les jeunes de l'adolescence dans chacun des quatre de ses bras.

"Allons, MAINTENANT!" Onigami chuchoté en tant que chacun s'est précipité en bas, hors de leur maison et même hors du village.

"Maintenant ce qui à nous ici?" Claide demandé. 

"Ho Ho, vous verrez." Mashin ri sous cape. "Vous des types attendrez et verrez! HA HA HA HA!!!" Dans le clignotement d'un flash, chacune des six personnes traçant contre Relm était évident dans la caverne magique que Paula s'est évanoui et a récupéré. Car elles ont tout approché la caverne, Onigami a épousseté outre d'une grande chaise avec des manchettes de poignet sur les bras et les manchettes de cheville sur les jambes de la chaise. Il a ressemblé à un dispositif pour tenir quelqu'un dans leur endroit. En effet, Relm saisi par Joushin et placé lui dans cette chaise étrange, fermant les manchettes à clef autour de ses poignets et pieds.

"Regardez ceux tattoo...." Mashin a indiqué dans la honte. ".....Stragus, vous devez avoir honte de vous-même!"

"Chère déesse désolée....." Stragus sighed. "Je lui ai dit beaucoup heure de ne pas obtenir le tattoo de corps, perforations ou de ne pas entrer dans la putain comme le modèle gothique. A-t-elle écouté? NON, mais maintenant, de toute cette punition, elle apprendra!" Relm commencé lentement, pourtant solidement, se réveillent, se trouvant étant giflé à une chaise dans une caverne foncée et magique.

"Là où...... où AM MOI?" elle a dit dans une voix somnolente. Les trois dieux ont commencé à entourer elle, la jeune femme légèrement sautée à partir de sa chaise dans le choc et le confondez.

"Dieux d'Oh.........la merde, moi a baisé!" hurlé Relm. "Ce qui sont vous faisant ici?"

"Vous nous avez rendus tout fâchés contre vous, Relm!" Joushin grondez. "Comment pourriez vous faire ceci à nous, particulièrement votre famille?" Relm rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Vous ne l'obtenez pas, vous faites des types." soupir Relm. "J'ai 16 ans! Je ne suis plus une petite fille!" Onigami a saisi Relm de dessous son menton et l'a forcée à faire le contact d'oeil avec lui, donnant à la fille un regard fixe pénétrant.

"Écoutent la jeune dame!!!" Onigami crié. "Vous avez besoin de beaucoup de croissance jusqu'à faites! Votre père grand vous a dit beaucoup de fois, de ne pas obtenir des tattoos, la perforation de corps ni le dressage comme une femme lâche! Vous n'avez jamais écouté, ainsi, vous devez payer!"

"BLEEEEEECH!" Relm a collé hors de sa langue. "Ouais ouais, parce que Stragus est vieux façonné et moi faites ce que je veux. Ayez un problème?"

"OUI, NOUS!" Mashin crié. "Vous êtes toujours des jeunes, vous avez besoin d'expérience! Votre père, Paula et Stragus doivent être d'accord avec nous. Maintenant, nous suffirons comme nous avons tout projeté." Relm poussé des cris perçants dans l'horreur.

"CE QUI, CECI EST ALIÉNÉ!" Relm hurlé, avec des larmes s'accumulant dans ses yeux. Paula, Claide, et Stragus ont essayé tellement dur de ne pas rire des résultats entiers de la punition.

"Relm désolé cher, il est TROP TARD!" rire Paula. "Vous devriez avoir obéi vos gardiens juridiques IL Y A BIEN LONGTEMPS ou ceci ne se produira jamais!"

"Obtenez les soeurs prêtes!" Onigami commandé car il a serré les manchettes de bras et de jambe et pendant que Joushin et Mashin appelaient hors de longues lames de laser, laissant hors d'un certain rire tordu. Pendant que rire continué, les lames ont démarré pour serrer vers le haut et pour couper légèrement en chair pâle de Relm.

"AAAAAAAAACK!!! AIDE! AIDE!" Relm a pleuré dehors en douleur et agonie. Mais les dieux ont ignoré ses cris perçants de douleur, comme les lames continuées pour couper et envoyer l'énergie de laser augmentant par le corps de Relm.

"Petite fille d'Oh, vous obtiendrez utilisé à lui!" Mashin ri comme elle a travaillé pour enlever sa propre image du bras gauche de Relm.

"C'est plus mauvais que ces fessées foutues que j'ai reçues!" Relm pleurs. "Je serais plutôt donné une fessée!" La chienne de Joushin a giflé Relm dans le visage.

"ARRÊTEZ-LE FILLE!" Joushin cris. Évidemment, Joushin "Claque De Chienne" Relm obtenu à cassé hors de sa hystérie et douleur folles, seulement pleurnichant et doucement des sanglots ont été laissés d'elle, car les lasers et les couteaux ont enlevé de plus en plus encre d'elle les bras et la cuisse. Ses yeux étaient légèrement roses de pleurer, mais n'ont pas semblé que le mauvais a comparé à sa première fessée et à caning.

"Les nombreux laser, ils sont......owww......." Relm chuchoté comme elle s'est sentie stupéfiée et léger dirigé des effets de lasers. Si elle pourrait saisir ses secteurs endoloris à où les tattoos étaient par le passé là, elle , mais elle a été giflée la chaise et sa peau sentie endolorie et itchy.

"Relm, laissez ceci être une leçon à vous!" Claide dit comme Relm a commencé à dériver au loin dans ses pensées dirigées légères.

"Geez, je ne puis pas tenir ces cheveux noirs!" Stragus dit dans le dégoût. "J'ai aimé ses cheveux quand c'était les serrures d'or."

"Mêmes ici!" Paula et Claide ont répondu. "Ce qui peut vous des dieux faire?"

"Bien, nous pourrions juste dépouiller hors de la noirceur et apporter la lumière!" Joushin a répondu en tant qu'elle, sa soeur et son frère a transformé les outils de laser en outils magiques de bande de cheveux. Les outils de bande pealed hors du colorant bleu-noir des cheveux de longueur d'épaule de Relm, le dépouillant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu blanc.

"Apportez l'or!" Mashin appelé en tant que de poussière d'or a entouré les outils de bande des dieux. Pendant que les trois dieux réexécutaient les outils par des cheveux de Relm, la blancheur est soudainement devenue un or, lustre brillant qui ont rougeoyé avec le brillant normal. Puis, Onigami a libéré la fille de sa chaise.

"Merci de chers dieux!" l'edit Paula, Stragus et Claide hors de gratitude. Les dieux cintrés vers le bas.

"Aucun mortel, merci de nous dire!" Les trois dieux ont dit, retentissant plutôt heureux. Joushin était prêt pour mouler le "Déplacez" orthographiez et envoyez les humains à la maison.

"Si vous des types avez n'importe quels autres dilemmes, laissez-nous savent, correct?" Joushin a souri pendant que les environnements disparaissaient et étaient de retour à la maison. 

Deux jours plus tard......

Relm s'est reposé là à la maison, avec sa cuisse droite et bras supérieurs couverts dans les bandages. L'intercepteur était espiègle frottent ses secteurs endoloris sur elle des bras.

"Ow! Stoppé lui!" Relm maugréé. Interceptor n'a pas écouté et encore espiègle patte the taches endolories et lèchement d'eux.

"Ow! Stoppé lui!"

"Okay, Relm, let this be a lesson to you!" Claide dit comme il a noté le Relm bandé et Interceptor patte les secteurs endoloris.

"Ok, j'écouterai....." Relm pleurniché à elle-même.

"Bon. Puisque vous serez dans un grand étonnez!" Claide a indiqué heureusement. Relm a même commencé à sourire.

"Ce qui est lui!" Relm demandé ardemment.

"Vous aurez probablement une mère!" Claide annoncé.

"Ok, je devine que je VRAIMENT dois former vers le haut maintenant!" Relm dit comme elle a sauté vers le haut dans la surprise. Claide est allé de nouveau à sa pièce, où Paula a attendu.

"Bien, êtes vous allant m'épouser cher?" Paula dit comme elle a supporté a poignard-comme le pendant en cristal de lame pour son Claide aimé.

"Naturellement!" Claide dit. "Relm aura un grand chiffre de mère pour lui montrer la manière et quelqu'un de nous accompagner sur nos futurs voyages."


End file.
